synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33: Royal Troubles
'Before' Triya gave each of her friends a hug but gave Domi, her partner, a kiss before she went on the bus that was driving all of the Crowis back to their homes on Malicrow. Even though she was excited to be going back home, deep in her heart she missed her new family. 'After' While still on the bus back to her hometown Triya couldn't sleep and spent the time looking out at the beautiful nebula as it was spinning around. All she could think of was her friends and how it had been long since they ever seperated for this, tears ran down her face missing each of their smiling faces. She fell asleep right there. After hours of crampness while sitting in her seat the bus finally arrived at the Malicrow station as all of the students grabbed their belongings. Triya sighed as she didn't find anyone there to greet her while most of the students had their mothers or fathers there giving them hugs and kisses. She sighed and ignored them making her way towards the entrance to hail for a cab to take her home to her aunt. Suddenly unexpectedly a limo-like vehicle appeared out of nowhere, afrer waiting for a few minutes it opened revealing Triya's father and her childhood friend Maku Viol. "Honey!!" Her father yelled hugging her as she looked confused as ever. "Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Triya asked as he let her down. "Well after i had heard the news of my heir coming home, well i came to get you so you can come home." He said which made Triya shocked. "But i thought one of the requirements to come home was to finish Shion Academy." She asked. "Oh come now you didn't really believe that did you?" He replied chuckiling. "....What??" Triya asked looking at her dad with a glare. "Well the thing is I sent you there because you embarressed the family name so i had to say you were going to become a Jakin Master. But now with this you can come back home." He said opening his arms for a hug. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!??!" Triya said as her father was shocked and fell over, then she expanded her wings and flew away. Maku sighed as he saw Triya leaving out of their sight. 'Hawktor Ave' Triya was angry after hearing what her father said and decided to spend her training days with her Aunt Grifiline who was in turn married to Professor Twain. She sighed knocking on the door. The opened as Grifiline looked at her then smiled and gave her a big hug. "It's so great to see you sweety." She said as Triya returned the hug. "I'm sorry for coming on such short notice but.... I'm on my Exdous and i need to be somewhere away from my father." Triya replied sighing. "Of course my dear come right in, you are always welcomed into our home with open arms." She said grabbing Triya's bag. As she entered the household Triya was amazed at how civilized it was with nice furniture as well as very sophisticated books and entertainment. "Wow...... this is amazing." She said with awe sitting down on the couch. "Oh come now compared to your castle this is no more than a regular motel room." Grifiline said laughing as she placed two cups of tea with some cookies on the tray. "So what happened?" She asked while Triya huffed and ate some of the cookies. "That.... Monster actually told me that the only reason he sent me to Shion Academy was because i was dragging the family name through the mud." Triya replied angrily. Her aunt sighed and went towards her giving her a big hug as Triya started crying, all she could think about was the fact that her own father hated her. Suddenly she was remembered that she had another family. "Thanks Aunty but i remember one of the reasons why I'm here and I can't cry anymore." Triya with confedience and smiling. "Alright then but before you even begin to train you'll be needing a mentor for this one." She replied as then suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Triya went to answer it and was shocked to find Maku standing there,"Hi." he said as she glared at him. "Look tell my father there's no way I'm coming back home after everything he did to me." Triya said as she was about to slam the door in his face but was stopped by his hand. "Look about that I'm sorry for what he told you but you have to know no one sent me here." Maku replied which made Triya confused. "I'm here cuz i figured who's better to help train you than me your oldest friend?" Maku asked. Triya sighed and looked at her Aunt. "Well he does make a valid point." She responded. "If my father finds me and I get forced back there....." Triya said but he bowed down with respect. "I swear on my reputation as one of the Royal Guards that he will not find out." Maku said. Triya sighed and said bye to her Aunty as she followed Maku out of the city and deep into the forest. 'Gligiomu Forest' When they both landed instinctively both of them dodged two traps of flying trees as they were in shock, "When was this put in?" Triya asked looking at the traps. "Strange and weird at the same time, this forest was well known for it's peaceful serenity and beauty not killer traps of death." Maku replied taking a deep breath and trying to locate any other traps. He shot out some of his feathers cutting the rest of them while also activating them at the same time. Triya was now annoyed remembering how the forest was home to many animals just wanting to live and someone was putting traps all over the place. "Come on, now that all of this is out of the way we can get to where we need to go." He said jumping through the trees as Triya followed him. After a while of dashing through the trees they both ended up at an old site that had alot of meaning to the two of them, "No way...." Triya said with awe as she remembered all of the fun stuff that she and Maku did here. "I figured that you'd be more intrested in training somewhere that brought joy to your heart." Maku said but could tell that she was more intrested in remembering everything that happened. "Alright enough with the remembering you ready?" Maku asked as Triya summoned her Weapon Form. Suddenly the two disappeared out of nowhere, they reappreared all over the place as they were sparring against each other to see if Triya could awaken her Compatible power like this. After a while the two were panting heavily as they were each drinking some water to rehydrate themselves. "Great, looks like this isn't going to be as easy as i thought." Triya said. "I guess so, did your teachers tell you anything that might give you a tip on how to find out this power?" Maku asked as he poured the water over his head. "All they told me to do was listen to my Jakin which is what I am doing but right now all i can understand is 'My arms HURT!!' and that's all." She said replying. "Hahaha, when did you find such a sense of humor?" Maku asked laughing. "From my Leader." Triya replied. "So are the rumors true? Is the new Leader of the Legendary Six just an average human being?" Maku asked making Triya glare at him. "What i say?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just...... I get irritated when people keep putting down Tommy. I mean sure he's a human being but he's the first Human to have Jakin powers." Triya replied growlling as she drank some more water to calm her nerves down. "I'm sorry." Maku said. Triya smiled and nodded accepting his apology, "By the way has my father started to try and look for me?" She asked laughing. "Actually he told everyone not to bother him for a while, something tells me that he regrets everything that he did to you." Maku replied while this time Triya felt guilty for yelling at him. "Well it looks like we're too exausted to continue on any further plus sun's going down, meet back here tommorrow in the morning?" Maku asked with Triya nodding as she spread her wings and flew back to her aunts house. 'Home' Back at her Aunts house Triya was enjoying a well deserved sleep after some power training with her friend. However something was happening as inside her dreams all Triya could see was some strange shadows from her old playground pointing towards the deeper edges of the forests. Suddenly a malevolent roar shook the forest waking up Triya as sweat was all over her body. "A creature?" Maku asked as the sun was shining with him and Triya outside of the forest having a conversation about her mysterous yet life-like dream last night. "Look believe me or not something in my dream was calling out to me so I'm going in there whether or not you come along." She replied entering through the forest. Maku sighed at her tenacity but decided that he wouldn't forgive himself if anything bad happened to her, so he regretibly followed her. After a while of turning corners each and every time they suddenly arrived at what most malicrow's called the Forbbiden Valley though most didn't know why. "Well looks like you're dream was only that, a dream." Maku said glaring at her. "No.... I can feel something.... I can't explain it but there's something here." Triya whispered as she went over the barricade making Maku roar as he had to follow her to keep her out of trouble. The two now started walking through the exiled part of the forest as they looked around with warning signs everywhere saying the same thing 'Get out'. Suddenly a loud shreking roar erupted out of nowhere scaring the hell out of Triya as if some kind of demon was ripping her soul apart. "What in Lebia's name was that?!" Maku said with his hands trembiling but was snapped out of it by Triya who went towards it. "HEY! Where do you think your going?!" Maku said grabbing her hand. "I don't know why but something about that shrieking voice has me feeling hurt and I need to go to it." Triya said pulling out of his grip and continuing forward. He growled up at the sky knowing that he'd had to follow her or else something bad would happen, after a few hours of walking with the sunsetting on the day they both found what appeared to be a giant cage with nothing inside it. "Well look's like whatever that thing was is gone let's go home." He said quickly walking away but stopped as Triya stood there. "Come on as you can see by the empty cage whatever was there is now gone so come on!" Maku said aggresively as then out of nowhere a creature appeared from out of the shadows roaring like a demon. "Now shut up." Triya said as suddenly her wristband gem started glowing as then images started popping into her head, what she saw was Lebia sitting on the creatures shoulders rubbing his neck laughing. "I don't believe it, this is Obon, Pet of Lebia." Triya said shocked as the beast was snarling and smashing itself around the cage as if it was on instinct. "Wait that can't be, no one has ever seen this beast in centuries!!" Maku said shocked at seeing the beast. "And that is how it's going to stay." A voice said as they both turned around and found Triya's Father and Aunt. "Dad? Aunty Grifiline??" Triya said confusingly wondering why they were here. "I'm afraid that they aren't in the building right now but I'd be happy to comply." Another voice was said by Triya's father. "Who in the hell are you?!" Maku roared as his Jakin energy started rising, "That I'm afraid will not be important now seeing as how we have to kill you!" Grifiline said in another voice as dark energies surrounded the both of them. "Whatever the hell you are, you are going to get out of their bodies now!!!" Triya said shouting as her Armor Jakin appeared while Maku did the same. Out of nowhere black aura emerged once again only this time it forced itself out of their mouths causing them to faint as two armored droids formed from the oozing slime. Tryia was shocked as suddenly she managed to dodge an ooze attack but then quickly flew up to evade the storm of slime, Maku focused his energy and created a shield around her. Suddenly the two droids roared and quickly went after Triya who sliced at them both slamming them down onto the ground while Maku sent out a barrage of his feathers at them. The smoke cleared and showed the two dark androids were stuck onto the ground snarling at Maku and Triya. "This is not over!!" 'One of them said shreking as they both exploded and the dark aura disappeared. Triya and Maku dispursed their Jakin and went to go check on the uncounsious. Suddenly out of nowhere the cage of Obon started cracking as then the beast went into the shadows and disappeared. "Whoa, I didn't know it can do that." Maku said watching his feet, suddenly he felt something coming and moved barley evading Obon's teeth. Triya was starting to get scared but suddenly looked at her wristband remembering that she had the soul of the beast. Suddenly as the beasts jaws came right to biting her entire body, a powerful ray of light appeared as it blinded the beast and made it stop. Triya turned and saw the beast frozen as it's eyes regained their natural color, it sniffed around and then sniffed her. Suddenly it licked her and roared happily as it went into the shadow of Triya making her laugh," It's great to meet you too Obon." She replied laughing at the funny shapes the beast made with her shadow. Maku slowly came towards her as the beast got out and licked her," So..... he's tamed????" He asked confusingly. "He already was but without his soul, all that was inside him was basic instinct but now he's back to his old self and reconizes me as his master." Triya replied smiling. "Uuuuuggghhhh......." A groaned voice said as Triya went to go check on her Father and Aunt. "What happened?" Grifiline asked trying to grasp what had just happened to her. "All i can remember was darkness." Triya's Father said rubbing his head, suddenly he saw Obon with his daughter and screamed running to push his daughter away but found he couldn't due to her shadow connection with the beast. "Dad relax, this is Obon my new pet." Triya said smiling with her Father looking terrified. "Wait, that mark.... That's the sign of the Six." Grifiline said suprised as Triya showed her the mark. " Yep, as of one year ago I was named One of the Six Legendary Beings." Triya said with confidence. Obon suddenly roared and used his arms to grab the four and put them on his back. Triya was laughing with joy while the others screamed in terror, as he continued eventually they all arrived back at Triya's castle and landed. All of Crowis in Triya's Hometown came after hearing the landing of the beast as Triya stood on top of it showing the Symbol of The Six Legendary Beings. Everyone was shocked at first but then after a few minutes of silence, cheering was heard as all were glad for the return of The Six Legendary Beings. 'Elsewhere Two cloaked people were traveling through a far desert as they were heading towards a hidden temple, as they finally made it and opened the gateway. One of the figures showed his face as it was Malla," I will get stronger no matter what!!!!" Next Chapter: Chapter_34:_Homecoming Category:Grizzaka